Hogwarts: Un manicomnio!
by RedHeadObsessed
Summary: Te quiero a ti Evans sus palabras hicieron que el pulso de Lily Evans se detuviera.¿...Que?James por su lado había previsto la reacción de la pelirroja.Si Evans,tendras que hacer lo que yo quiera.LxJ, SNxNBXLM, AWxMP, AxFL
1. Todo mundo las tiene

**¡Hola¿Como están? Espero que de maravilla!...Bueno pues aquí les traigo mi primer "obra maestra" en esta sección...la verdad es que no estoy segura de que les vaya a gustar pero intentare que realmente se claven o que por lo menos les guste! Tal vez en algunos datos este mal pero pues esta historia no tiene casi nada que ver con la historia original...**

**También me gustaría que dejaran Reviews para saber que quisieran que le agregara al fic o que no va o tal vez simplemente que les esta pareciendo la historia!**

**Recuerden que la mayoría de los personajes NO me pertenecen a mi.**

**Y aquí vamos...**

"Capitulo 1 : Todo va por las necesidades."

Lily Evans, una niña de apenas quinto semestre que asistía al gran y afamado colegio de embrujos y hechicería Howarts iba corriendo a gran velocidad por los pasillos del instituto. Ella era sin dudas alguien que llamaba la atención: cabello rojo que casi nadie poseía, de echo nadie en la escuela además de ella lo tenia...tal vez había personas con cabello rubio de comercial,  
tal vez había varias personas pelirrojas pero la verdad ninguna de ellas tendría ese tono de cabello que hacia voltear cabezas, nadie.

Pero lo que realmente le gustaba de ella a casi todas las personas eran sus ojos, sus lindos ojos verde esmeralda , aunque en realidad estaban mas vivos que simples piedras preciosas como las esmeraldas...pero así se describía a Lily Evans, como una belleza indescriptible.

¡No puede ser, tenia que ser justo ahora...!-Se decía a ella misma cada vez con menos discreción, la verdad es que estaba en una situación realmente estresante al querer ir al baño y no poder encontrar uno.

Y lo mas vergonzoso de todo es que la habían hecho prefecta ese mismo año y todavía no sabia localizar los lugares, pues nunca había tenido la necesidad de ir a otros lugares que no fuesen de vitalidad : la estancia de Gryffindor para dormir, el gran comedor para bueno...pues comer y también iba a la biblioteca, ella adoraba ese lugar y pasándose todos sus ratos libres en los años que ya había estado ahí se había acreditado el apodo de "La zorrita de la biblioteca."

Y su apodo realmente no tenia que ver NADA con ella, simplemente le decían "zorra" por que alguien le había dicho primero, humillándola por completo...alguien que se creía superior, alguien que realmente odiaba: James Potter y sus perros fieles alias los demás merodeadores.

Todo había empezado cuando ella había estado en segundo curso metida en sus libros, ella nunca había sido del tipo de personas que tenían un grupo predilecto de amigas o compañeros a pesar de su apariencia se podía decir que ella era algo antisocial, ella nunca estaba metida en problemas y prefería pasar desapercibida pero para ella eso estaba bien pues después de todo ella iba a esa academia para estudiar y no andar haciendo cosas indebidas...bueno, la cuestión es que un día ella estaba en el gran comedor desayunando y leyendo a la vez hasta que al tratar de tomar un bocado de su tarta de huevo vio que los chicos mas populares de Gryffindor la estaban mirando, los que se hacían llamar los merodeadores.

Entonces fue cuando Lily cruzo miradas con Sirius Black: Un Griffindor con grandes cualidades para ser modelo gracias a sus ojos azul oscuro que pocas personas habían visto en su vida y ese sedoso cabello, y sus facciones tan bellas, tan lindas...tan chocantes, realmente uno no podía tener idea de por que todas las chicas lo querían..bueno casi todas...por que ella a diferencia de las demás nunca lo había admirado en ningún sentido...

Y era por que a pesar de estar apenas en el segundo curso el creía que podía comerse al mundo…

"¿Que me ves? Te gusto? Llégame!"

Esas palabras fueron las que hicieron que todo el comedor se volteara a ver la mesa de Gryffindor.

¡Oye Sirius, deja a la zorrita en paz!- dijo un chico con gafas, cabello negro como solo su cabello podía ser (sin llegar a ser repulsivo como el de Snape, claro) y con unas gafas que le daban un toque gracioso pero sin duda que no le quitaban ese brillo tan especial a esos ojos avellanados que le habían embrujado su pequeño corazón de...

¡¿Zorra?!-Con esto Lily se levanto enfurecida azotando el libro que traía en las manos...

Pero al repetir y darle tanto énfasis a esa palabra solo logro terminar de cavar su propia tumba en la escala social...por que desde ahí todo mundo le decía así...y pues por la parte de la biblioteca no le podían decir "Rata de biblioteca" por que Peter ya era conocido como todo una rata...su cuerpo redondo y pequeño..(bueno no tanto) su forma de voltear a los lados buscando a sus amigos imaginarios...Peter realmente era un fenómeno que ni la magia ni la ciencia muggle podría nunca explicar.

Hace mucho que Evans no recordaba este acontecimiento pues aunque no le gustara que le dijeran así en cierta forma evitaba que los de Slytherin le dijeran cosas como "Sangre sucia" y toda esa letanía pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener a todo el colegio pensando que ella era una clase de tipa dejada.

Potter trato de disculparse? claro que no! ella lo había tratado de evitar desde entonces, pero parecía que el insistía en arruinar su perfecto plan apareciéndose siempre donde ella estaba, hasta se había echo una rutina para ignorarlo y a veces los Martes echarle un par de verdades en la cara...

pero el se lo merecía.

Un baño, Un baño...- A Lily le brillaron los ojos cuando vio el corredor que tenia una señal de "Sanitario" pero su expresión triunfante cambio cuando Filch (saliendo de la nada) la detuvo...

A caso no sabes leer? Dice "En servi..."-pero antes de que terminara Lily empezó a correr en busca de otro "lugar privado" donde pudiese estar en paz si antes oir por atras reclamos como: "Si pudiera ya te habría enseñado a esperar hasta que alguien mayor terminara de hablar chiquilla mal agradecida!."

En los baños de Myrtle...No! No habría privacidad..

El de su cuarto? No, no le alcanzaría el tiempo para ir y regresar a la siguiente clase, y pues estaba claro que su historial de prefecta debía estar limpio de pequeñeces como esas...

Prefecta? prefecta!eso es los prefectos tenían un baño especial!claro, ahora solo tenia que saber donde se encontraba...

Y al seguir sumida en sus apurados pensamientos vio su salvación caminando por el pasillo:  
Remus Lupin, el otro prefecto de ese año y para variar otro merodeador...un castaño que no se quedaba corto al decir lindo, inteligente, caballeroso, dulce, etc...pero claro Lily nunca se le había acercado por el hecho de que el era uno de los merodeadores qué tantas bromas le habían hecho...

Lupin, Lupin!-Lupin se giro, creía que nunca vería esto en su vida: Lily Evans, la única chica que los odiaba con toda su alma en la escuela estaba corriendo atrás de el tratando de que se detuviera.

Que pasa Evans?-Su voz estuvo acompañada con una gentil sonrisa pero esto a Lily no le importo en lo absoluto.

¡Dime donde esta!

...¿Que?

¡DIME DONDE ESTA!-Ahora Lily estaba tratando de aguantar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Evans, no te entiendo- Otra cosa que Lily Evans odiaba de los merodeadores es que nunca entendían cuando necesitaban entender, nunca estaban cuando necesitaban estar...

El...Baño...prefectos...DONDE ESTA!-Lily ya sabia la contraseña solo necesitaba saber donde estaba el muy necesitado lugar..

Ah si... pues esta en este mismo piso a la segunda desviación a la izquierda detrás del retrato de las ninfas...

Lupin no esperaba algún tipo de agradecimiento por parte de Evans así que no le sorprendió que apenas al decir eso esta echara a correr a toda velocidad.

¡Bueno! el lado bueno es que Potter y Black no estaban con el...- pensó Lily.

¡Por fin! Allí estaba el cuadro y tan solo necesitaba decir la contraseña...

"Luminoso como un Escreguto"

Y al abrirse la puerta Lily Evans corría a una velocidad extraordinaria para seguir viviendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah..Mi alma podrá descansar- con esto Lily salio del baño para lavarse d las manos pero vio que las manijas no se giraban manualmente...

Esto tiene que ser parte de la "magia" de ser prefecto...

_"Fluíos canti"_

No salio nada...

mmmmm… tal vez lo dije mal...

_"Aqua total lumus"_

Nada...

_"Quimiesagu!"_

Nada...

_"Supercalifragilisticoespiralidoso!"_

¡Nada, nada, nada!

Y nunca se supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Lily Evans se dio por vencida (lo cual era casi imposible)  
y decidió salir de aquel cuarto hasta que se oyó un fluido leve...

que?-Lily volteo con precipitación al oír que se incrementaba, cada vez mas, y mas, y mas, y mas hasta que..

**_SPLASH!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y en ese mismo lugar yacía Evans...quieta, y completamente empapada...con los ojos perdidos tratando de que su dueña volviera de un estado vegetal, y por poco no lo hubiera logrado si no hubiese escuchado esa voz...

Evans?-Ella volteo para ver al chico que tanto evitaba, lo odiaba, lo detestaba y sin embargo el la salvo...

Tomo su mano y la saco corriendo de ahí, hasta que el baño de prefectos estuviera muy lejos de donde estaban. Luego soltó su mano y volteo con delicadeza (Bueno con toda la que pudo) y este se echo a reír, en frente de su cara.

Jajajajaja Ahora si jaja la ja cagaste jajaa- decía mientras ponía sus manos en su propio estomago

Disculpa?- Ahora Lily había recapacitado sobre lo que había hecho...había destruido casi por completo el baño de prefectos! pero...por que Potter había estado ahí? Bueno, realmente no podía detenerse a pensar tanto pues seguramente ya habría perdido la clase de Transformaciones,  
así que echándole un vistazo por una vez mas al chico que estaba casi haciéndose del baño en frente de ella se volteo para irse.

Pero la risa se dejo de oír...

¡¿Que¿Así me lo vas a agradecer?!- James Potter exclamo con gran sorpresa y desaprovacion en su voz.

¿Agradecerte?¿ Por que? No has hecho nada para que** yo** te agradezca a **ti**- y con esto ella empezó a caminar hasta que las palabras salieron de la boca de Potter:

Filch te hubiera ahorcado antes de ir a llamar a Dumbledore y lo sabes-Su voz ahora tenia determinación- Si no fuera por mi, James Potter, tu señorita prefecta, ya no tendrías esa reluciente placa en esa túnica- dijo James señalando el pecho de la chica.

Créeme, yo habría podido arréglamelas sola - dijo Lily pero rápidamente agrego- Yo puedo arréglamelas sola.

Y con una sonrisa de triunfo miro a James Potter: De seguro eso lo mantendría callado.

Pero no sabia cuanto se había equivocado, no sabia en que lió se había metido.

Bueno, si eso es lo que crees...vamos- y le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera.

¿A donde?

¡Con Filch, claro!-James lo hizo sonar como si fuera muy obvio- para que le digas lo que has hecho.

ah!...Que! Estas loco! Me ahorcaría antes que llamar a Dumbledore y luego le diría que morí en el accidente!-A Lily realmente no le importaba perder de eso modo su vida pues claro sabia que era poco probable pero que existía esa posibilidad...lo que no quería era

perder su puesto como prefecta... eso era lo único que podía decirse que la hacia seguir existiendo en ese colegio...interactuar con otras personas...

¡Pero seguro que podrás arreglártelas tu sola!-Dijo James imitando su voz de una forma exagerada.

¡No Potter¡ Sabes que no es cierto! Anda se bueno, hoy por mi y mañana por ti!

¿Ah¡y los puntos que nos has quitado sin razón que? No parecen estar muy de acuerdo con esa ideología tuya...-Potter le dijo, pero estaba sonriendo...parecía que se estaba acercando algo que el había planeado, algo que realmente no era bueno, no podía ser bueno...

¡Por favor, no sabes cuanto vale para mi el puesto!- Y al ver su cara triunfante a la vez que este volteo para verlo, supo por primera vez que nunca debió haber dicho eso, al menos no a James Potter.

Esta bien, deberías agradecer que tengo un alma benévola!-Y con eso hizo una de esas poses de "_soy el mejor_".

Eh...ah si como tu digas- y con esto Lily Evans se volteo otra vez para irse pero simplemente no pudo dejar de sospechar que algo tramaba Potter. Con esto se volteo para verlo.

¡Que bueno que entiendes que no te dejaría ir así de fácil!- dijo Potter con gran sorpresa y satisfacción que la pelirroja no se echara a correr.

Esta bien..¿Que quieres a cambio?- Lily dio un suspiro para oír lo quería decir James.

Te quiero a ti Evans- sus palabras hicieron que el pulso de Lily Evans se detuviera.

¿...Que?- James por su lado había previsto la reacción de la pelirroja.

Si Evans, ahora estarás siempre a mi lado haciendo lo que yo quiera que hagas si quieres conservar esa reluciente y brillante insignia- Pero al ver que Lily iba a protestar James agrego- al menos claro que prefieras que tu cabeza este colgada en el despacho de Filch a estar tiempo conmigo...

Y se formo una mueca que se supone que era la sonrisa de James Potter, una de las que derretían a todas las chicas, pero en lo personal solo hizo que Lily Evans se pusiera mas tensa.

Yo...Tu… Como quieras!-dijo Lily dándose por vencida, sabia que Potter si se atrevería a acusarla con Filch, o peor con Dumbledore o McGonagall...

Entonces nos vemos mañana mi querida Evans! o querré decir...Lily?- y con esto Potter se fue,  
dejando a una muy confundida y molesta Lily Evans.

¿Que había hecho!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que tal les pareció! Trate de describir a los personajes principales en este capitulo para que mas o menos se dieran cuenta de el estilo de vida que llevaban.  
Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que necesito ideas para el fic y sus opiniones! Sirve que bajo presión actualizo mas rápido¿no?**


	2. Los clásicos: el golfista y la bella

¡Hola!¿Como han estado? Bueno, antes que nada: Gracias a todas las personitas lindas y hermosas que han dejado sus reviews o que estén leyendo esto ahora mismo! No puedo explicar nada de tan feliz que estoy!! se que me he tardado un poco pero espero no decepcionarlos.y pues recuerdo que nada me agradaría mas que recibir sus opiniones y comentarios, pues me empeñaría en mejorar la historia por ustedes!! 

Como saben nadie me pertenece, nadie...snif.

"Capitulo 2: Clásicos, el golfista japonés y la bella durmiente."

Lily Evans había estado en su habitación desde que había pasado el "pequeño" incidente.  
Realmente todo el asunto era bastante confuso y estresante: Ella, Lily Evans no solo había destrozado inmobiliario de la institución que tanto adoraba...si no que también había sido utilizada por Potter, y aunque todavía este no hubiera cruzado palabras con ella ese día sabia que "su héroe" traía algo entre manos, y que la cosa mas segura era quedarse en su habitación...

Hasta que el olvide - Pensó para ella misma antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Hola Lily...-La tímida voz de Alice, su compañera de cuarto dijo débil pero cariñosamente,  
se veía que esta chica venia otra vez con su cabeza en las nubes.

Alice era una persona chaparrita y un poco regordeta. Su cabello era liso de plancha y tenia un toco chocolatoso, sus ojos eran brillantes y daba la impresión de lo que era: Una chica tranquila y dulce (puede que hasta empalagosa) que disfrutaba de la compañía de todos aunque en este caso fuera de Lily Evans, la niña mas huraña que hubiese pisado la casa de los leones o tal vez la niña mas rara que hubiese pisado Howarts.

Alice- y Lily volvió a levantar su libro, pretendiendo que Alice no tratara de hablar mas con ella, pues tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

Después de unos minutos pareció que Alice se atrevió a decir algo:

¡Lily, para tu información el libro que estas leyendo esta al revés!- Lily se ruborizo un poco al notar que efectivamente el libro que había estado "leyendo" estaba al revés y que eso le daría una razón a Alice para iniciar una conversación amistosa con su compañera- Dime Lily,  
hace mucho que no platicamos! siempre que llego de las clases o estas en la biblioteca o estas dormida...-dijo con la cabeza mirando al suelo, pero con una sonrisa es su rostro.-Pero estoy feliz de encontrarte por que pensé que tal vez querrías acompañarnos a buscar las túnicas de gala a Homsmade!-con esto dio un pequeño salto y levanto la mira rápidamente.

¿...Túnicas de gala?-Lily mostró interés por lo cual Alice se sorprendió de que la pelirroja no supiera.

Como que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando Lily! Como si no hubieras estado en el gran comedor cuando Dumbledore anuncio el baile que se hará a conmemoración de la gran cantidad de milenios que ha permanecido Howarts en pie, Dumbledore es extraño si me lo preguntas pues el siempre busca motivos para hacer bailes y todo ese tipo de cosas que le gustan...-Alice estuvo hable y hable sin todavía pedirle a Lily su opinión sobre el asunto, y Lily reconocía que ahí las 2 tenían un defecto: Que Lily casi no hablaba y que Alice nunca dejaba de hablar.

El hecho de que iba a haber una ocasión en la que debías vestirte bien e intentar resaltar ante los demás no le gustaba nada a Lily, es mas, le daban nauseas al pensar que de seguro tendría que llevar pareja de baile. Y que como muchas ocasiones ella rechazaría a muchos chicos ( que no entendía por que se habían fijado en ella) diciéndoles que iría con otro y al final terminaría quedándose en la sala común, leyendo un libro o tal vez estudiando mientras los demás por su parte estarían pasándose la "fiesta del año".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No es por nada Cornamenta pero no se te había visto así de feliz desde que hiciste que Snape se volviera morado- Remus Lupin había interrumpido una animosa conversación entre James Potter o "Cornamenta" y Black Sirius como "Canuto".

James rodó sus ojos como tratando de hacer ver a su amigo "Lunático" que ya estaba harto de que le preguntaran por que ese día estaba tan feliz, claro que algo le había pasado! la cosa mas cómica tal vez que le hubiera pasado en ese año, pero no se los contaría, todavía no era tiempo para revelar su plan.

Lunático aburrido!¿No ves que arruinaste mi broma del golfista japonés?!-Un molesto Sirius le reclamo pero al decir las ultimas palabras pareció que su humor volvía- además, no ves que Jamsie es tan sexy con su sonrisa?-y con esto hizo un ademán de querer besarlo a lo que el muchacho con pelo de azabache solo respondió en un tono "ofendido"- ¡Piérdete Canuto!

Pero sin embargo los dos amigos si que sabían que Cornamenta tenia algo entre manos pero el tiempo que habían sido amigos les llevaba a una conclusión: si James Potter quería guardarse un secreto, se lo podría llevar hasta a la tumba.

¿Oye que es un golfista?-Sirius y Remus se voltearon a ver a James con caras de asombro.

¡¿Como es que no lo sabes?! Si se supone que eres unos de los cerebritos "sin polla" de la escuela- Dijo Sirius pero al mismo tiempo que volteaba solo para contemplar una mirada bastante fría por parte de su amigo Lupin.-Claro que no hablaba también de ti, Remus, tu eres mas bueno que el pan…

Oye! No es mi culpa no saber nada sobre esas extrañas y anormales cosas muggles- a esto Lupin hizo puso los ojos en blanco- además tu solo vas para ver a la maestra y Lunático solo va por que no tiene po...política en tener una hora libre al día, si eso...

Bueno pues para tu información no solo voy para ver a la "gran" maestra-dijo Sirius mientras moldeaba algo redondo con sus manos- yo si aprendo mucho por ejemplo, un golfista es uno que bota solo una pelota en una cancha y-

Pero no Canuto, eso no es golf, es baloncesto- dijo Lunático hablando como si estuviera con dos niños de cinco años.

Pero es donde tienes que meter la pelota en un hoyito,¿no?- dijo su amigo Sirius tratando de arreglar su error.

Bueno, si pero-

Y que hay también un "portero" o algo así que trata de impedirlo,¿no?- pero al ver que Remus Lupin volvía a girar los ojos pregunto con una gran inocencia-...¿no?

Pero no Sirius, por Merlín, eso se llama..¿Sabes que? mejor olvídalo-y con esto entro por el retrato de la señora gorda después de decir la contraseña y se encamino hacia unos alumnos de segundo que estaban viendo quien le daba con su varita mas cerca del ojo a una foto de Filch.

Sirius que vio perdida la lucha sobre sus conocimientos muggles tumbarse en la alfombra roja mientras veía el techo como si hubiera algo muy interesante.

Y James a su vez (un poco molesto por que se quedo con la duda de que era un golfista) se sentó en una butaca y pensó en todo lo que había pasado ese día, y lo que había dicho Dumbledore sobre el baile, de seguro seria la oportunidad para experimentar salir con cierta chica difícil que estaba haciéndole pensar mucho. De seguro no seria fácil conquistarla como ella lo había conquistado a el pero después de todo Lily Evans era muy apegada a lo material, y también a su trabajo como prefecta...

Lily Evans eres mía- y con esto sonrió para si mismo, revolviéndose el cabello mas de lo que ya estaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras por los pasillos ya casi vacíos andaba deambulando un muchacho con cabello negro y espeso,  
omitiendo grasiento .Tenia la piel pálida y facciones toscas que opacaban sus ojos negros que se podía decir que eran lindos en su forma.

Se podía decir que el era probablemente el ser mas infeliz de el colegio entero, aunque su porte elegante que le daba su alta y flacucha silueta demostraba lo opuesto, siempre andaba con la cara en alto.

Se podía decir que su vista siempre estaba apuntando a lo que ocupaba su mente, y solo se desorbitaba cuando percibía la presencia de alguien.

Aunque ella estuviese lejos el la detectaba, aunque casi nunca cruzara palabras con ella el la amaba, aunque el nunca lo admitiera ,pues amar es una palabra muy fuerte. Pero¿No es acaso amar cuando te sobresaltas cuando esa persona tan especial te roza el brazo por accidente?  
¿Acaso no es amor permitir que ella estuviera con otro mientras el estaba conteniendo sus ganas de gritar que la adoraba?

Si eso no era amor entonces Severus Snape, no amaba.

Y dos aulas adelante estaba ella: sus rasgados ojos azules y su impresionante y largo cabello rubio ondulado dejaba como de costumbre, atónito a cualquier Slytherin que pasara por ahí.  
Su sonrisa tenia algo que Severus adoraba, para el no era una típica sonrisa dulce que podía fingir cualquier persona, la sonrisa de su amada Narcissa mas que nada denotaba malicia.

Y el tenia que estar, como siempre- pensó Snape al ver a un chico que estaba agarrando el delgado cuerpo de su amada Narcissa por la cintura.

Lucius Malfoy, un joven alto y un tanto musculoso con cabello rubio cegador. Solo al ver la forma en la que actuaba era claro que venia de una familia de "sangre pura" o eso alardeaba siempre. Pero después de todo Narcissa Black también venia de una familia así y por eso Severus Snape aguantaba los insultos e indirectas que Malfoy le enviaba.

Miren nada mas quien viene- solo el hecho de oír hablar a ese arrogante ser causaba que la furia en el interior de Snape aumentara- la mascota mestiza de Slughorn!

Pero antes de que Snape volteara con su varita firme una voz hizo que la furia en el se calmara:

Déjate de bromas Lucius, bien sabes que si no fuera por el yo no aprobaría la materia- y con esto Narcissa se volteo bruscamente, soltándose de su novio para ir a saludar a sus amigas que iban de camino a las mazmorras. Mientras que Lucius Malfoy se volteaba a ver a "Quejicus" como lo habrían llamado los merodeadores, con una mirada asesina digna de un,¿como se llamaba? ah si,  
mortifago.

No te sientas sobreprotegido impuro- y con esto Lucius Malfoy fue a buscar a su muy ofendida novia dejando a Severus con una sonrisa invisible:

Y pensar que su amada Narcissa lo había defendido de su "perfecto" novio el cual podía deducir le tenia envidia, claro que todo tenia que ver con las "clases privadas" de pociones que Snape le había esto dando desde inicio de curso.

Gracias Cissy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!**

El estomago de Lily había resonado por toda la habitación femenina ya llena, lo cual causo risas por parte de sus compañeras, que aunque no fueran de burla hicieron que Lily se sintiera incomoda.

Debí haber ido a cenar...-Pensaba Lily para si misma- pero es que el libro estaba tan bueno...

_Es que le tenias miedo a Potter._

Yo ja ja miedo a Potter- siguió pensando Lily para si misma y para la vocecilla que había roto su excusa en pedacitos- no me hagas reír, yo se que el tendrá mejores cosas que seguir molestándome o chantajeándome...

_Lo cual te rompe el corazón de paso,¿No?_

¡Claro que no! Es mas, mejor si el no me vuelve a hablar los próximos 3 años...

_Pero aunque fuera para utilizarte, sabes que te gusto la idea de que el tomara tu mano y te salvara de Filch. También se mejor que nadie que te gustaría pensar que el sea tu príncipe con brillante armadura y..._-pero antes de que su molesta conciencia continuara Lily Evans le interrumpió, le había costado mucho tiempo organizar sus ideas y no permitiría que nadie (ni su propia conciencia) la hiciera caer en ilusiones falsas otra vez.

Anda dilo!- Todas las chicas del cuarto volvieron sus cabezas para admirar a la fría de Evans que ahora se estaba viendo como una loca de remate al estar hablando consigo misma- di que me gustaría que tuviéramos un final feliz!

Y nada...

¿Que?¡¿No has dicho ya muchas cosas como para decir eso también?!-Ahora si que la chica de cabellera roja estaba enojada, no solo por el hecho que de hasta su propia conciencia le insinuaba que ya era hora de relacionarse con el mundo, si no que puso el ejemplo mas cruel...puso a ese arrogante y tonto de James Potter por en medio.

_¿Que quieres que diga si ya lo has dicho todo tu?_- y con esto la conciencia de Lily Evans ganaba otro "ring" de los muchos que solían tener.

Y sabiendo que había quedado como loca y que su conciencia podría hacerle burla por haber perdido otra vez contra ella, salio del cuarto bufando no si antes azotar el libro en el suelo, realmente estaba enojada con todo el mundo...otra vez.

Y al cerrarse la puerta las cosas en ese cuarto volvieron a ser las mismas.

¡Que rara chica¿No creen?- comento Alice a sus compañeras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_¡Ahora si me dices por que me dices!_**

_El rostro de Sirius Black estaba a escasos centímetros del de James Potter, que a su vez tenia a una papa a medio morder en la mano que estaba siendo sujetada por la pequeña mano de su amigo..._

_Una sonrisa de inocencia se volvió a apoderar del rostro de James._

_**¿Decirte que? Mi OH lindo Black...**-dijo James acercando poco a poco al rostro de Sirius que a la vez sonrojado se acercaba también. Sus labios casi rozándose se abrían para recibir a los de su amigo cando..._

**_Tu sabes bien que...Corny..._**

**¡****NO!**- Grito James que ahora en lugar de verse en el gran comedor junto con Sirius estaba en su cama, sudando,  
y con cara de alivio al haberse despertado de tan desagradable pesadilla...

Por Merlín...(o/c: Me encanta esa expresión) James...Potter...¿Quien te crees para andar gritando a plena madrugada...-Remus ahora estaba con una mano cubriéndose la cara mientras trataba de reconciliar otra vez el sueño perdido.

Pero Lunático¿Que tal si Jamsie se siente mal?-pero antes de que Sirius se parara para hacer un acto de tomarle la temperatura James hizo un rápido y fugaz gesto para que se quedara donde estaba.

No, Black, quiero decir Sirius..Canuto!!- James estaba ahora fuera de su cama buscando sus pantuflas y su capa invisible, sin excluir claro el mapa del merodeador.

Si tu lo dices...Oye!¿Adonde crees que vas?-Sirius alcanzo a detener a James al jalarle la capa para que se volteara hacia atrás.

A la cocina...

¡Te acompaño!

Pero...

**¡¡YA LLEVATELO Y DEJEN DORMIR!!**- Y con esto su "amigo" Remus Lupin se había levantado de la comodidad de su cama y literalmente los estaba echando a patadas.

Creo que los instintos de lobo se le suben por la mañana...-dijo Sirius de mal humor justo después de que "Lunático" les cerrara la puerta del dormitorio en la nariz.

Y bajaron las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pues aunque su amigo Remus Lupin,  
el segundo prefecto de Gryffindor los hubiera echado de seguro eso no seria excusa para la cruel de Evans como le decía Sirius, que no comprendía por que James no se esforzaba ni un poco en bajar en silencio.

Y una vez allí a medio camino de la sala común, Potter James la vio.

_"Dormida como un ángel"_ serian palabras acertadas para esa escena: Mechones de cabello rojo le caían por la cara, sus labios no estaban completamente cerrados pero tenían un color carmesí que indicaba que la sala tenia una temperatura alta para esos tiempos de frió. También estaba en una postura en la que las niñas buenas se duermen, sus brazos formando una pequeña almohada abajo de su cabeza y uno de sus pies colgando por un lado del sillón.

Mira, la zorrita puede dormir como cualquier ser humano...-James salvado de su repentino embobamiento vio como Sirius se había colocado en cunclillas frente a ese ángel pelirrojo y caído. Sin dejar de sentirse incomodo al modo de como Sirius la había llamado.

No la molestes Canuto- y James camino hacia el cuerpo de la chica y desdoblo un cobertor de la sala.  
Acto seguido, la tapo delicadamente y le quito el libro que estaba rasgándose de una hoja por la postura de su lectora.

Uuuuy eso se vio bastante cariñoso-Sirius ya sabia que a James le llama un poco la atención esa chica,  
después de todo, el le había puesto ese apodo para que pudiera cruzar mas palabras cuando se lo dijera como a muchas de las chicas que les habían dado un "nombre cariñoso".

Pero esa pelirroja no era igual que ellas.

Y si el chico que había sido el mejor amigo de James Potter por muchos años no supiera que este tenia sentimientos por la anti social chica, el ya hubiera dado el primer paso por que pues.  
Lily Evans era diferente, única, especial, fuerte: cosas que cualquier chico admiraría.

Esta bien...te lo contare...-James se había sentado ahora en uno de los otros sillones que se hallaban vacíos en la sala, sin despegar la vista de la "bella durmiente".

Hoy cuando desaparecí en la hora de Historia de la Magia fui en realidad al mejor escondite que se me ocurrió hasta que todos entraran a los salones, y pues sabes muy bien que para ir a las cocinas tienes que pasar por los baños de prefectos. Bueno, el chiste es que cuando pase por ahí escuche a alguien que estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo y también, que estaba pronunciando las maldiciones imperdonables...-A esto Sirius apretó sus labios para no dejar salir ningún comentario- Luego,  
oí que había alguien en el baño de prefectos y como Lunático me había dado la contraseña entre a averiguar que pasaba...y acto seguido vi a una muy desesperada pelirroja tratando de evitar que el baño se destruyera. Y ya sabes, todo lo clásico: Filch estaba en camino y la salve pero no sin antes dejarle bien marcado que me debe que no le quitaran su puesto, o que recibiera un castigo.

Al terminar el chico con ojos grises y cara de modelo murmuro algo que James entendió muy bien...

No, amigo...ella simplemente no podría...yo no creo que ella haya dicho las maldiciones...-James se había quedado serio por un instante.

Otra breve silencio.

Cornamenta, sabes que soy curioso...y todo eso- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en la cara no solo de James si no que también de Sirius Black- pero ¿Como harás que te devuelva el favor?

Fácil, mañana será un día _"Rojo"_- y con esto James se levanto, dándole una ultima mirada a su presa antes de ir a las cocinas junto a su colega donde le explicaría todos los detalles de su plan.

Bueno¿Que tal ¿les gusto?¿ o de plano quieren ahorcarme para que ya no escriba mas? por favor,se que este no es de mis mejores capítulos pero necesito ideas y Reviews.

También me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusta la idea de poner el triangulo amoroso de Snape x Narcissa x Lucius y pues que pensarían si agrego las historias de Molly y Arthur Weasley o Alice y Frank...

Bueno, Hasta la próxima!

**Fireflies-Dreams.**


End file.
